


Dwarven Ale

by procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics



Series: Mirror Story and oneshots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking, Dwarf Courting, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics/pseuds/procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics
Summary: The reader tries dwarven ale for the first time and starts making bad jokes with Thorin.part of a series but can be read as a standalone/oneshot
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Mirror Story and oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dwarven Ale

You twirled the courting braid in your hair absently as Thorin was holding his speech. You were sitting on his left, as was expected of the king's consort. Thorin had insisted on immediately starting courtship with you when the battle was over. You didn't complain but you hadn't had in mind that you would be the queen of Erebor very soon.

After a while, the party was in full swing. Someone passed an ale to Thorin, who in turn passed it to you.

"Try it, it's good." he insisted

Fully trusting him, you took a swig of the ale and coughed when you swallowed it. You hadn't expected it to be that strong.

"You could've warned me you know." you sputtered, still catching your breath.

Thorin smiled a genuine smile, one of those you loved so much.

"Where would be the fun in that? I like your less graceful composure much more." he replied

"Well I'm still going to be your queen and as your queen I command that you show me some respect." you say jokingly

"As my queen commands." Thorin bows his head haphhazardly and chuckles into his cup. "If the ale is too strong for you, you might enjoy the elvish wine more. King Thranduil sent us a few casks but I msut warn you, a daughter of men will get drunk very quickly."

"Sounds good." you reply. "What's a party without some drinks."

About half an hour later, you are already tipsy but not blackout drunk.

"Hey Thorin!" you call out to him, slurring your words a little. He stops his conversation with Fíli and turns to face you.

"Yes amrâlimê?" he asks

"I was really angry at my friend Mark for stealing my dictionary once." you say

"I-, and then?" 

"I said Mark, my words!"

Thorin snorts and takes another swig of his ale.

"Do you always make such terrible jokes when you're drunk?" he asks

"nO."

"Well, I fear I must tell you one that has equally terrible quality to reciprocate yours. When I was younger, I often walked through a herb garden. Those were good thymes."

It takes you a time to realize but when you do, you can't stop laughing. Maybe it's because you're drunk or maybe you just needed all the tension you had felt through the event to dissolve. Thorin stared at you for a second but joined in a few seconds later. Dwarves stared at both of you as you were holding your stomachs and laughing at the most stupid and unfunny joke but at this point, either of you had forgotten what you had even laughed about.

Each time you looked at Thorin you had to start laughing again. You heard Fíli ask what was so funny and Thorin only responded with "Time- thymes... You get it?"

Fíli only shook his head in disbelieve and went back to talking to Sigrid.

After a while, when the two of you had finally regained your composure, he looked at you with a wide smile on his face.

"You look so beautiful when you smile, Gishavêl."

"You too Thorin. You ought to do it more often."

"Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

Encouraged by the elven wine, you let yourself be spun around by Thorin, both of you smiling all the way. Slowly, everyone around you became unimportant, just like your height difference and the burden of a kingdom, as you danced to the slow music.

When the music stopped, he kissed you softly on the lips and led you back to your seat.

"We should do this more often." you sighed 

"I agree. I hope you are not to worn out though. It would be a pity if you were too tired for the other activities I have planned for tonight." he smirked at you and while you furiously blushed, the King under the Mountain simply kept his majestic facade.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave feedback and check out my other works!  
> I really don't know if I like this it's so fucking cheesy


End file.
